


Years to Come

by Sicklywrites



Series: Asha Trevelyan [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicklywrites/pseuds/Sicklywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet on what I would have liked to have happened to my Inquisitor after the events of Trespasser, joining the Chargers and being a cute cinnamon roll with Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years to Come

Asha moved like a goddess towards Bull after the battle, lifting her hands to his face and pulling him down. One hand wasn’t real, but moved like it was thanks to magic. It had to for all the crazy staff-tricks she did during battle.

They looked so happy together that Krem was gagging sarcastically most of the time, but in truth he thought they made an adorable – and badass – couple.

“We get to grow old and boring together, Kadan.” he sighed happily after kissing her once on the lips and once on the forehead. What it really meant was how glad he was that he got to spend his life with her, marriage somewhere in the future if they ever got the chance. For now being his Kadan was enough for her, although she enjoyed the image of rings on their fingers. She’d joked and said they should be made of dragon bone, and somewhere they’d agreed that’s _definitely_ what they should do.

It was the end of their first battle outside of being the Inquisition. Now they were just the Iron Bull and Asha Trevelyan, although she chose to ignore her surname as often as she could. She was practically a Charger now, hanging around with the gang just as they would have had she always been a mercenary. _Making Thedas a better place,_ he’d told her, _and fighting the beastliest things alive._

She was happy. He was free of the Qun. The Chargers were alive. Things were good.


End file.
